Never Let Me Go
by Dixon's Vixon
Summary: In this new world, sacrifices are always made. And Dakota Marshall is no stranger to sacrifices. After ending her bitten brother's life, the once happy girl has reconstructed herself into a killing machine. She's on her own, having no trust for anyone but herself, and is surviving day by day. But what happens when she crosses paths with a group from Atlanta? (SEASON 2-Daryl/OC)
1. Prologue

**One bite.**

_"I saw what happened on the news. Are you alright?" Dakota Marshall questioned her brother nervously as he came barreling through the door of their shared apartment, slamming it behind him. He was sweaty, out of breath, and covered in blood. He had been on his way home from work when people started turning rabid, attacking one another in the streets and ripping each other apart._

_Nick Marshall shook his head vigorously and swiftly moved to the kitchen. Once Dakota registered all the blood, it took her less than a second before she was racing down the hall and to the bathroom, grabbing the first-aid kit from under the sink._

_Her brother sat at the kitchen counter with a rag over his arm, his bright red blood seeping through the cloth. Nick glanced up and gave his sister a nervous smile, one that she attempted to return but it came out as more of a grimace. She sat opposite of him and grabbed his arm, peeling away the blood-stained rag. The sight of the gruesome bite was enough to make anyone want to hurl, but Dakota kept herself together. She had seen plenty of blood in her day and a little more wouldn't hurt. As she started to pull out the alcohol, she noticed her brother's skin start to get clammy while his eyes were beginning to become unfocussed. "Nick?"_

_"I'm fine," He murmured, though he was far from it. He had already seen the outcome of one of these bites, and he knew it wasn't pretty. "I need you to listen to me, 'Kota." His sister nodded as she started to pull out the alcohol, pouring a hefty amount onto the bite. "What's happening out there isn't something to be taken lightly, okay?"_

_"Obviously," Dakota muttered, continuing to clean her brother's wound. Nick felt a small smile come to the corner of his lips at his sister's sarcastic mouth. He was going to miss that._

**One promise.**

_"What are you saying, Nick?" Dakota asked fearfully, sending a pang of sadness through her older brother's heart. All those promises that he made to their parents to watch over Dakota were now being broken, all because he didn't stay inside his damn car. Guilt weighed heavily in his stomach, and he squeezed his baby sister's hand tightly. "Nick?" Her voice was small and weak, unlike its usually chipper tone._

_Nick shook his head. He could literally feel the organs in his body start to shut down. He knew it was time. "Dakota, I want you to listen to me. You take my car, you take the guns, and you take all the food, water, and ammunition that you can find, okay?" Dakota nodded so he continued. "Then you need to get the hell outta dodge. You find a safe place to stay and—"_

_"But what about you?" She whispered._

_"—You need to keep off the main roads. Stick to the woods. If anyone tries to stop you or talk to you, you ignore them. Do not trust anyone, Dakota."_

_"Nick, I'm not leaving you—"_

_"After you find a safe place, you stay there, okay? You stay there and you stay safe," His voice started to crack, a mixture of sadness and pain washing over him. "Tell me you'll stay safe, Dakota."_

_"Nick, please," Dakota was already crying, her tears falling onto Nick's shirt, leaving small, dark splotches in the blue fabric. "I can't do this without you."_

_"Just tell me you'll stay safe!" He shouted, his own tears now freely flowing._

_Dakota sobbed but nodded, promising her brother. "Good," He replied, squeezing his sister's hand once more. "Now, there's just one last thing I need you to do, okay?"_

**One bullet.**

_Dakota's finger shook against the trigger. "Dakota," Nick pleaded. "You have to do this now. If you don't then I'll turn into one of those things and I'll try to kill you."_

_"But what if you don't," She whispered. "I mean, what if it only infects certain people?"_

_"Dakota," Nick tried to persuade her until another surge of pain hit his body. He groaned and grabbed his stomach, doubling over in anguish. He was down to his last minutes and he wanted to go on his own terms. "Please, sis."_

_"I…" Dakota noticed the pained look in her brother's expression. She knew it had to be done. Taking a deep breath, Dakota dried her tears and set herself right. It was time to face the truth. If her brother was going to die, then they were going to do it his way. "Okay," She said. "Okay, I can do it."_

_Nick couldn't help but smile. "You're so brave, Kota. You can survive this," He whispered to her. "I love you, sis. Please stay safe."_

_"I love you, too," She replied quietly, pointing the gun in between her brother's eyes. "Say hi to Mom and Dad for me."_

**One broken heart.**


	2. Chapter One

"Damn Georgia bugs," Dakota muttered, swatting away a pesky mosquito as she continued down the highway. Her car had run out of gas a few exit's back, and the tired woman decided to continue on foot, hoping to find a city nearby. She needed a new car and more supplies before the sun went down.

A low whine came from her only companion, Rusty—her neighbor's Doberman that had been left for dead. He was a smart dog, and for the time being, a great friend. His wet nose pressed against her open palm and she smiled. "I know, Rust. I'm tired, too."

It had been a couple months since the outbreak first happened—since Dakota was left to fend for herself. For the first few weeks, she couldn't close her eyes for more than ten minutes without seeing her brother's face, her gun aimed at his forehead. She couldn't kill a damn walker without remembering how it felt to pull that trigger and put an end to Nick's life.

But that quickly changed.

Rather than cry about everything, she got angry. Instead of running away from the walkers, she embraced them with a raised weapon and a violent sneer.

She wasn't afraid anymore.

She was _pissed._

A deep rumble left Rusty's lips, pulling Dakota from her thoughts. She glanced up and noticed a pack of walkers, about six or seven, making their way towards her and her dog. Letting out a sigh of aggravation, she pulled out her handy machete and raised it in front of her face. This weapon was her lifeline. Of course she had guns, but they were too loud and would do more harm than good. Her machete, (she called it "Betty"), was silent, sharp, and very deadly.

Dakota locked her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "Let's get messy," She muttered to herself, before swinging "Betty" and swiftly landing a blow to the first walker. She sliced and diced her way through the pack until there were only a couple left.

That's when Rusty started barking.

_What the hell?_ she thought to herself. Rusty rarely barked. He had learned how sensitive the walkers' hearing was, so he only spoke in whines and growls, the occasional snarl here or there. But this was obnoxious barking and it needed to stop. "Rusty," Dakota called, approaching the dog from behind after finishing off the last of the walkers. "Hush!"

But he just continued to bark. Dakota shook her head and searched in the direction he was barking, right at the forest's edge. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, until a small, shaking figure emerged from the woods, nearly causing Dakota's heart to stop.

The little girl couldn't have been older than twelve, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Her blue eyes met Dakota's and she shrunk back a few steps, noticing the woman's large knife and Rusty's insane barking. Dakota quickly quieted her dog before raising a hand to the little girl, showing her that she was safe. The child hesitantly took a few steps closer, slowly making her way to the two.

"Is your dog nice?" The girl asked quietly. If Dakota wasn't so concerned about the young girl's health, she probably would have laughed. Instead she offered her a small smile and a nod, patting Rusty on his head.

"He's very nice," She replied. The girl took a small step forward and was met with Rusty's tongue. He lapped at the girls face lovingly, drawing out a giggle. Once Rusty pulled away from the girl, Dakota fixed her with a concerned look. "What's your name, kid?"

"Sophia," She replied, petting Rusty's head. He was definitely enjoying all the attention. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Kota," Dakota replied, giving Sophia a small smile. "Sophia, can I ask you something?" The young girl nodded so Dakota continued. "Where's your momma?"

Sophia instantly recoiled, tears springing to her eyes. "I don't know," She whispered. "I got chased away from the group by the dead people and Mr. Rick told me to stay but I couldn't. They were gonna get me." Her quiet whimpers soon turned into violent sobs. Dakota awkwardly rubbed the young girl's back, jumping when she wrapped her arms around the older of the two, crying into her dirty flannel shirt. Dakota shushed the girl, trying her best to be comforting and patient, but she was concerned that Sophia's crying would draw more walkers.

"Okay, okay. Relax, kid," Dakota told her, pushing her back by her shoulder's gently. "I'll help you find your momma, alright? But you gotta calm down."

Sophia nodded and wiped away her tears. "Yes, ma'am."

Dakota slightly grimaced. "Don't call me that, alright? Kota's fine." She winked at the younger girl before tugging on her pink shirt. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

Deciding to stay on the highway, just in case Sophia's group came looking, they ventured towards an uninhabited RV. Dakota checked the cabinets and found a couple canned goods, but nothing too useful. The RV was completely out of gas and any weapons or medical equipment that they might have used was gone. Dakota sighed in disappointment, handing a can of beans to Sophia.

"Have you always been by yourself?" Sophia's small voice pierced the air. Dakota turned to her, watching as the younger girl looked at her intently while she ate her beans.

"Since all this sh—I mean, stuff happened? Yeah," She flushed lightly. She wasn't used to watching her mouth, but for the sake of the younger of the two, Dakota went easy on the expletives.

Sophia frowned and set her can of beans down. "Sorry," She said quietly.

Dakota chuckled, patting Sophia's hand. "It's not your fault, kid," She replied and gave Sophia and curious glance. "Tell me about your group."

Sophia grinned and nodded. "Well, first there's me and Momma. My daddy was with us but he died a little while ago when one of those things bit him," The look on Sophia's face when talking about her father wasn't sad, but rather relieved. Dakota assumed he was a shitty parent. "And then there's Mr. Rick and his wife, Mrs. Lori. They have a son named Carl who's my best friend. Mr. Shane is Mr. Rick's best friend. They knew each other before all this happened. They were both cops…" Sophia proceeded to tell Dakota about a few other characters: Mr. Dale with the funny hat and kind smile, T-Dog who was always nice, Glenn, a young Asian boy who helped a lot, and Andrea who was close to Dale but lost her sister to a walker bite. "And then…well then there's Mr. Daryl."

"You don't like him?" Dakota assumed, since the girl wore a look of displeasure on her face.

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. His brother was pretty mean, though. Mr. Rick had said something about leaving him on a roof in the city because he said some mean stuff. But Mr. Daryl's okay. He brings us food and things like that."

"Well, they all seem very nice," Dakota grinned.

Sophia fixed her with an innocent look. "You know, maybe you could stay with us once we find them. They're all really nice and Momma will love you."

"I don't know, Soph," Dakota felt herself getting uncomfortable. She had been on her own for so long that she wasn't sure whether or not she could survive with a group of people, especially ones she didn't even know. _Don't trust anyone, Dakota,_ her brother's advice sounded in her head. Maybe he was right. She would just hand Sophia back over to her family, receive a couple thank-you's, and then be on her way. No need to stay and get attached.

She glanced outside through the window and sighed. The sun was setting behind the tree line, and Dakota knew that they needed to wake up early in the morning if they wanted to find Sophia's group. "It's getting late. You should get some rest, okay?"

Sophia nodded and stood from her spot on the chair, laying down on the small couch opposite of Dakota. "Goodnight, Kota."

Dakota smiled and patted Rusty's head, who was curled up at her feet. "G'night, kiddo."

* * *

"C'mon, kiddo. Time to rise and shine," Dakota muttered the next morning, shaking Sophia awake. Dakota was never a morning person, but for the sake of Sophia finding her family, she pushed herself to wake up at first light.

Dakota had been extremely worried about Sophia's health. The young girl was only twelve, not to mention had barely any meat on her bones. That, plus the fact that she hadn't eaten or had any type of nourishment in a couple days, left her vulnerable. She could easily get sick, or even get mistaken for a walker and end up getting killed. It was scary to think that if Dakota hadn't of come along this girl could've been a walker's meal.

Sophia glanced up groggily and frowned. "It's morning already?" Dakota chucked and nodded as she received a small kiss from Rusty. The two girls stretched and yawned before Dakota grabbed the rest of their stuff. She tossed her backpack around her shoulders and placed "Betty" in her rightful place on her hip. The feel of the knife slapping against Dakota's thigh made her smile. The two exited the large RV, Dakota making sure to check around.

"No walker's in sight," She murmured to herself. "They must not be morning people either."

Sophia giggled at something Rusty did before glancing up at Dakota. "So, now what?" She asked innocently.

"Well," Dakota glanced around and sighed. She was never a good hunter or tracker. Her Grandfather had tried to teach her and her brother, but it was only Nick who could master it. She was better at cutting open animals and skinning them. _If Nick was here he'd know which way to go,_ She thought to herself bitterly, but quickly shook the thought away. Now was not the time for her to start feeling sorry for herself. "Let's start off going south. I'll leave small marks in the trees so we can find our way back if need be. You said that one guy—"

"Mr. Rick,"

"Yeah, Mr. Rick. You said he left you near a river?"

"Yeah, he led those things away from me but I got chased by another one and I had to keep running." Sophia said and followed Dakota, staying closely behind the older girl as Rusty tailed the two.

It would be a long day for the both of them, considering the blistering heat and deranged cannibals lurking around, but Dakota could see the hope Sophia had written across her face, and that made her want to try harder to reunite this girl with her family.


	3. Chapter Two

"Kid, you're gonna have to quit stumbling around," Dakota scolded Sophia as the two made their way through the woods, Rusty trailing behind them. They'd been walking for a good six hours now with no sign that Sophia's group had been anywhere near them.

"Sorry," Sophia muttered. Her lanky legs weren't exactly what you'd call graceful and she was making an awful lot of noise. "I'm just really tired."

Dakota chuckled. "We've only been walking for a few hours, kiddo. We've still got a lot more of it if you wanna find your family."

Sophia's shoulders slumped and she stopped walking. "What if we don't find them, Kota?" Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, her bottom lip quivering. "Or what if they don't even know that I'm gone?"

Dakota's jaw tightened as she crouched down to Sophia's level, grabbing her shoulders and forcing the young girl to look her in the eyes. "You listen to me. We're gonna find your group and you're gonna see your momma again, okay? In order to do that, you're gonna have to stop cryin'. You gotta toughen up, you hear me? You can't be weak anymore, or this world will chew you up and spit you out. Cryin' is no longer an option, little girl, and neither is whinin' or bitchin'. Nod if you understand," Sophia nodded, and the older of the two continued.

"I get it, alright? You're twelve years old and you're still young. But guess what, sweetheart—it's time to grow up. Now I ain't mad that you're crying, because I've cried, too. Hell, I've probably cried more than you have. But you gotta understand that if you wanna survive in this world, you have to suck up your tears, put your game face on, and tell the world to go fuck itself, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sophia said, her voice small.

Dakota shook her head, standing up to her full height. "No, that won't do. I want you to say this: I ain't scared. Now, say it."

Sophia hesitated. "I ain't scared," she murmured after a few beats.

"Louder." Dakota ordered.

"I ain't scared."

"I can't hear you, little girl," Dakota smirked at the determined look on Sophia's face, circling around her from behind. "Say it louder."

"I ain't scared!"

"Again."

"I _ain't_ scared!"

"Say it like you mean it!"

"_I ain't scared!_" Sophia's voice was strong; unwavering. Her eyebrows were pulled together, her lips pursed, and her eyes narrowed. She looked like one tough little bitch.

Dakota smiled proudly and gripped the younger girl's shoulder. "Damn right, you're not," She said.

"We're gonna find your momma, and when we do, she's gonna be proud to know that her daughter is one badass, walker-killing, fearless little girl."

"You're right," Sophia smiled. She quickly wrapped her arms around Dakota's waist, hugging her tightly. "Thanks, Kota."

Dakota grinned. "You're welcome, kid. Now let's keep going."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore, Kota. My arms hurt!" Sophia cried and tossed the knife to the ground. After Dakota's little pep talk and another four hours of walking, the two decided to take a rest and then start Sophia's training. Dakota was damn determined to make a hunter out of this little girl. She even went as far as to carve the girl a small target into a tree for her to practice with. But once she started, it only took twenty minutes before Sophia Started to complain.

"What do ya mean, your arms hurt? They're really gonna hurt if one of them walkers takes a bite outta you," Dakota replied, sharpening _Betty_ against a rock, her back against a tree. It was late evening, but the sun was still peeking out over the horizon, giving the little group just enough light. Rusty was rightfully perched at her side. She could tell that this world was starting to get to him, as well. It was only a matter of time before—

A shrill scream caused Dakota to jump from her seat and grab her machete. Sophia was on the ground, a walker stumbling just a few feet ahead of her. "Shit, Sophia!" Dakota shouted, taking a step closer to the girl.

"Kota, help!" Sophia cried and started crawling away from the beast. Her shirt was getting torn all to hell, but Dakota knew what had to be done.

The older girl swallowed her protectiveness towards Sophia and shook her head. She noticed her knife that lay on the ground, the one Sophia had been using for target practice. "No, Soph," She replied determinedly. "You need to get this one yourself. C'mon, now, you can do it. Catch!" She tossed the knife towards the younger girl.

"No!" Sophia squealed, using her foot to push herself further away from the walker. "No, no, please! Kota!"

"Sophia, you have to be able to protect yourself!" Dakota responded. Tears started to leak from the young girl's eyes as the walker gained on her. Dakota let out a defeated sigh, knowing that she needed to take control of the situation. She took a step forward and thrust her machete into the walker's head. It let out a snarl before falling to the ground, its dark blood oozing out from the gaping wound in its skull.

Sophia scrambled up and away from the walker, latching onto Rusty. The dog lapped her face and calmed down the frightened girl. Dakota glanced over and sighed once more. "Look, kid. I know it's tough and those things are scary, but you gotta be able to protect yourself. You ain't no use dead,"

"I'm sorry," Sophia muttered, her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. She hadn't wanted to disappoint Dakota, but those beasts terrified her to no end. They were the reason she was separated from her mom. "They just scare me."

Dakota scoffed. "They scare me, too, but you don't see me screamin' about it." After the words left her mouth, Dakota immediately regretted them. Sophia's bottom lip started to quiver as more tears sprung to her eyes. _Shit, nice goin' Kota, _Dakota scolded herself. She reached out and placed a hand on Sophia's shoulder. "That sounded pretty bad, huh?"

Sophia nodded and pawed at her red-rimmed eyes. It had been a long day for the both of them, and Dakota knew they needed to get some rest. "C'mon kiddo, let's find a place to get some sleep."

"You sure you're not mad?" Sophia asked quietly as Dakota started to pack all their belongings.

The older girl paused and turned towards the younger of the two. She sighed and dropped her bag, facing Sophia fully. "No, I ain't mad," She murmured. "I just want to prepare you."

"For what?" She asked innocently.

Dakota smirked dryly and turned away from Sophia. "If I die, if we get separated, if you end up on your own…there's a million possibilities, kid. I'm just tryin' to make sure you're ready for them."

After that was said, the three began their way through the woods. Dakota knew it would be better to keep moving, considering Sophia's squeals probably drew in a few walkers and the last thing they needed was to get attacked in the middle of the night.

They walked for a good two hours before they came across a small church. "Woah," Dakota put a hand on Sophia's shoulder, pulling the young girl behind her. "Stay back, alright? Who the hell knows what's livin' in here."

Dakota trekked forward, Sophia clutched to her backside as Rusty stayed right behind them. The dog was smart enough to keep his nose pressed against Sophia's palm, effectively calming her down. Once Dakota was sure the surrounding area was clear, she quietly pressed forward towards the church.

"Kota…"Sophia whispered, tugging on the older girl's shirt. Dakota glanced down and followed Sophia's gaze, her eyes falling upon three walkers in the church. They were all still seated in the benches.

"What the hell…?" Dakota wondered before ushering Sophia to stay put with Rusty. The older girl readied her weapon and silently tip-toed into the church, careful not to disturb the walkers. That is, until she got a good look at the ugly bastards. Two of them had large, gaping holes in their heads while the last one had an arrow through its skull. "They're dead…"

"What is it?" Sophia whispered.

Dakota turned her head and gave Sophia a grin. "I think your group came through here, kiddo."


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello, my lovely readers! So as of now, this story has 24 followers, 10 favorites, 4 reviews, and nearly 700 views. That's absolutely amazing, guys! Thanks so much for everyone who has commented, favorited, and followed my stories—also, a huge thanks to all my silent readers. I love you guys! So, without further ado, here is chapter three (technically two, but whatever, man). Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Daryl**_

Daryl headed towards the station wagon, gripping onto his flannel in one hand and his crossbow in the other. They were getting ready to start another search for Sophia, and Daryl had a pretty good idea on where he needed to be. He'd just recently found a farmhouse in the area, and by the looks of it, someone had been hiding out inside one of the smaller cabinets. He knew it was a tough lead, but he figured it was better than nothing. Sophia had been gone for a few days shy of a week, and even though it seemed like a short amount of time, a girl as young as Sophia wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Alright," Rick started. Andrea, T-Dog, Dale, Shane and Daryl all gathered around the hood of the car as he continued. "Everyone's gettin' new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found the other day, she might've gone further east then we've been so far."

"I'd like to help," A voice spoke up. Glancing up, Daryl watched as Jimmy walked up. He was a young kid, maybe eighteen or so, and was Beth's boyfriend. Daryl eyed him as he explained that he knew the area pretty well and that Herschel had allowed him to accompany them. Daryl knew the kid was lying—he could always tell when people were—but he decided not to speak up. They could always use another pair of eyes.

Rick nodded, "Alright, thanks," He went to continue but was cut off with Shane's doubts.

"'Bout where Daryl found…doesn't scream Sophia t'me. Anyone could'a been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody including Sophia, right?" Andrea asked, narrowing her eyes at the ex-deputy.

Daryl shook his head, "Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than…" He placed his hand about four feet in the air. "…yay high."

"Good lead," Andrea spoke up.

"Yeah," Rick continued. "Maybe we'll pick up her trail again."

Daryl scoffed and motioned towards the map. "There's no "maybe" 'bout it. I'm gonna borrow a horse. Head up ta this ridge right up here 'n get a bird's eye view. If she's there, I'll spot 'er." After exchanging a few more words about Daryl's experience with a so-called _chupacabra_, the redneck set off towards the stalls. His eyes met Carol's as he walked and she gave him a small smile, one filled with gratitude and nervousness. He nodded back at her, a silent understanding, letting her know that he'd be fine and so would Sophia.

At least, he hoped she would be, anyway.

* * *

_**Dakota**_

With her back against a tree, Dakota held off a grin and watched as Sophia continued on with her practice. They decided to stop and relax for a little bit; Dakota noticed how Sophia's legs were beginning to shake from walking too much and how Rusty's breathing was becoming a bit labored. The older of the two found a spot near a small and secluded creek that was (hopefully) a decent place for them to sleep, not to mention there was fresh water. They had walked a few miles away from the church, heading back into the woods. Dakota hoped to see some sort of trail that Sophia's group may have made.

Dakota chuckled, watching Sophia's tongue shoot out of her mouth in concentration. She lifted the knife, just as Dakota had taught her, and flicked her wrist. The knife skimmed the tree but it was the closest Sophia had gotten all day and her face lit up excitedly. "Did you see that, Kota?" The younger girl exclaimed. "I hit it!"

"I saw, kiddo," The older of the two grinned and stood on her two feet, making her way to Sophia. "But, there's a couple things off. First, ya gotta make sure your feet are squared up, and make sure your knees are bent. There ya go," Dakota smiled when she saw Sophia copy her stance identically. "Now, the trick is all in the wrist and in the pivot of your hips. Ya gotta flick your wrist fast enough so it'll lodge itself into the wood, but ya also gotta put enough _umph _into your hips so it'll go faster."

Sophia nodded but glanced up at Dakota shyly. "Could you show me one more time, please?"

Dakota sighed, nodding her head. She took the knife out of Sophia's small hands and squared her feet up. "Eyes on my hips, girl," She told Sophia, who nodded and watched the older woman intently. She wanted to be able to protect herself, not to mention her mother. After all, her mother had always protected her—from walkers and her father.

But, just as Dakota was about to toss the knife expertly, heavy footsteps sounded from the distance. Dakota reacted quickly, shoving Sophia behind her and readying the knife. The stomping was loud and rhythmic…_galloping? _Dakota thought. The sound was just a few yards away, and Dakota had backed her and Sophia against a tree. Rusty was growling next to them and Dakota put her hand on his head, silently commanding him to keep quiet. Sure enough, a chestnut colored horse came barreling through the bush, nearly knocking Dakota and Sophia on their backs. It raced past them and back into the woods, kicking up dirt and leaves in its path.

"Kota," Sophia spoke up nervously. "What is a horse doing out here all alone?"

Dakota shook her head. "I have no idea, kiddo," she sighed. "But I think we should find out." Grabbing their bags, Dakota tossed one over Sophia's shoulders and carried the heavier one on her back. She turned to Sophia and grinned. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find us a cowboy."

* * *

_**Daryl **_

Dirt covered Daryl's face and his side hurt like a bitch. The horse he borrowed from Herschel had bucked him off after getting spooked by a snake, and afterwards had run off, leaving him stranding in the middle of a deep ravine. It would be one hell of a climb, considering he pierced his hip with his own arrow. Daryl groaned out in pain and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, except for a husky figure standing above him. "Why don'cha pull that arrow out, dummy? Ya could bind yer wound better," The deep, southern voice said.

Daryl let out a weak chuckle. "Merle…"

"What's goin' on here? Ya takin' a _siesta_ or somethin'?" Merle chuckled.

"Shitty day, bro," Daryl replied. Little did he know that while he was talking to an imaginary version of his older brother, a couple walkers had emerged from the other side of the ravine. They snarled and snapped their jaws as they limped towards Daryl, smelling every drop of blood that leaked from his wound and into the wet sand.

"Yer gonna die out here, lil' brother," Merle told Daryl. "And fer what?"

"A girl," Daryl whispered, wincing in pain. "They lost a lil' girl…"

Merle grinned. "So ya gotta thing fer lil' girls now?"

"Shut up—"

"Cuz I know that ya ain't out lookin' fer old Merls no more," Merle said.

Daryl continued arguing with his delusions, not even realizing that the walkers were gaining on him. They stumbled through the water, groaning and gurgling with hunger and the thought of a fresh meal. It wasn't until his foot had started being gnawed on by one of the bastards that he was brought out of his trance. "Shit!" Daryl exclaimed, dragging himself away from the rotting cannibal. He watched with wide eyes as the walker gained on him. He couldn't reach his crossbow; it was somewhere in the water. He searched the wet sand until he found a heavy and sharp branch that would suffice as a weapon.

But it was too late.

The walker was already dead.

Daryl glanced up and watched as a young woman pulled a machete out of the walker's skull, wiping the fermented juices on her bandana before sliding the long knife back into her belt. The other walker stumbled towards them and she handled that one as well, jabbing a smaller knife up into its chin and out of the top of its head. She paused, glancing over at the injured man.

"You the one with the horse?" She asked. Her voice was a little rough, but it had a tinge of southern twang in it. She must've been local.

Daryl scoffed weakly. "I was, 'til it got spooked and threw me off."

She breathed out a chuckled. "Smooth one, cowboy." Daryl narrowed his eyes and was about to bite back a response when a small movement caught his eye. He leaned on his side painfully, peering around the woman. His eyes nearly fell out of his head and he couldn't help the small grin that came to his lips.

"Sophia?"


	5. Chapter Four

**Hey, everyone! I'm so glad you are all enjoying my story. I got **_**five**_** reviews on the last chapter and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Thank you all so much! Anyway, if you guys are still reading this, I'd love for you to give me some ideas. I'm pretty positive on where I want this story to go, but if anyone has any ideas, I'd really love to hear them. I'm always up for new inspirations! But, back to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Daryl!" Sophia squealed happily and ran out from behind Dakota's body. The older of the two watched as the girl stood over the injured man, the smile never leaving her face. Dakota could see how much the younger girl wanted to hug him, but with his wounds and the fact that he looked a bit skittish, she thought better of it. Instead, she turned back to Dakota and giggled. "He's from my group, Kota! He can help take me to my momma!"

Dakota grinned. "That's great, kiddo," She murmured. "How 'bout we help _Cowboy _here onto his feet so we can get the hell outta here?"

"Don' need no help," Daryl muttered and attempted to push himself up. He failed dramatically and Dakota couldn't help but release a small snort. He shot her a glare. "Whatcha laughin' at, woman?"

"Nothin'," Dakota shook her head and started towards him, lending him her hand. "C'mon, don't be stubborn. Just lemme help ya."

With reluctance, Daryl finally grabbed onto the younger woman's hand, nearly engulfing it with his. She pulled carefully so she wouldn't hurt him, but she added enough force to bring him to his feet. He gave her a single nod of thanks, one that she returned silently. Dakota glanced over at Sophia who was petting Rusty and watching the two adults interact. "Ready to see your momma, kid?" Dakota asked.

Sophia nodded vigorously, patting the canine companion on the head lovingly. Rusty led out a noise of satisfaction, leaning into the younger girl's touch. "Can we go now?" Sophia asked impatiently.

"'Course," Dakota said, a small smile on her lips. She glanced over at Daryl, whose hand was pressed tightly onto his wound. Blood was seeping out through his fingers. Dakota let out a noise of irritation at the older man. "You're gonna get it infected, ya know. Here," She reached down and pulled her smaller knife out of the walker's head. She wiped it on her pants before motioning him closer.

Daryl narrowed his eyes warily. "What're you gon' do with that?"

Letting out a sigh of impatience, Dakota moved forward and grabbed his arms. Daryl made a noise of complaint but silenced when he noticed what she was doing. She used her knife to make a small cut at the top of his sleeve before ripping it completely off, repeating her actions with the other arm. Then, she tied the two fabrics together and made some kind of bandage for him, pressing the cloth deeply into his would. "Hopefully that'll stop the bleedin'," She murmured before pulling back and putting the knife into her pocket. "I'm Dakota, by the way."

"Yeah, got that," Daryl replied. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and glanced around, his eyes darting to the murky water. "Lemme get my bow."

After Daryl grabbed his weapon, he slung it over his shoulder and glanced towards the young woman. "How we gettin' outta here?"

Dakota nodded towards the side of the cliff. "There's a small path that leads down into here. Musta been a hiker's trail before the world went to shit," She told him. He nodded, but his eyes moved to Sophia. She seemed in good spirits, giggling and playing around with Dakota's mutt. She looked healthy, too. Like she'd been fed and taken good care of. Daryl knew that Carol will be jumping for joy when she sees her little girl alive and breathing.

As the group took off, Sophia was in front of the two adults, Rusty close behind her with his nose pointed high in the air. Dakota stood behind the younger girl with her hand over her machete, her blue eyes scanning her surroundings intently. _Always on edge_, Daryl noticed.

"How'd ya find 'er?" His throaty voice asked, his blue eyes catching Dakota's quickly.

She shrugged, "Was walkin' out on the highway and had just finished off a few walkers when Rusty started barkin'," She murmured, glancing at her dog and the little girl with a small smile. "Rusty doesn't bark so I knew somethin' was up. So I looked over at the tree line and there she was, all skin and bones. No meat on her. She must've been gone for a day or two before I found her 'cause she hadn't eaten."

Daryl nodded and pursed his lips. He was limping a bit more now, his footsteps and breathing becoming heavier. Dakota noticed this and stopped walking, facing the older man. "You alright?"

"'m fine," Daryl grumbled, wincing when he stepped the wrong way.

Dakota sighed and walked up closer to him. He attempted to move away from her but she shot him an aggravated look. "We won't make it before dusk with you walkin' like this," She muttered. "Lemme help you at least 'til we get to wherever y'all are at." She wrapped her arm around his back, his heavy and thick arm coming down on her shoulders.

Daryl leaned into Dakota lightly and she scoffed, pulling him closer so most of his weight was on her. He was surprised that a girl as petite as she was could carry him and not stumble all around. "Farm," Daryl grunted.

"Sorry?" Dakota raised an eyebrow, adjusting her body beneath his shoulder.

"We're at a farm," The redneck elaborated.

"Alright," Dakota mumbled, "Just point us in the right direction."

* * *

Within a few hours, the small group finally reached the farm. Dakota felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of it. It was beautiful, with large open fields, multiple barns, and fences around the entire property. It was like its own little safe haven. "Y'all are livin' here?" She asked Daryl quietly. He hadn't said much the entire way there, besides pointing the older woman in the right direction and scolding Sophia when she wandered too far ahead of the adults.

The redneck nodded, "Fer now," He muttered and continued forward, Dakota helping him along the way. Sophia trailed behind them, a small and giddy smile on her face. Her eyes were a little tired but Dakota could see the excitement in them. She was ready to see her mother.

"Do you think they'll see us, Mr. Daryl?" Sophia spoke, glancing up at the older man.

He shrugged and motioned forward. "'s long as we keep movin',"

It was a few minutes later when they finally reached the large field that separated the farm from the woods. Dakota listened closely, hearing the faint sound of people yelling. It didn't take long for her to make out four or five silhouettes in the distance, all running towards them with weapons in hand. "Daryl, they're armed," she murmured, trying not to alarm Sophia. "Think they'll shoot?"

"Nah," He replied, pressing on. "When they get closer they'll know it's us."

Dakota nodded, calling for Rusty to stay close. Unfortunately, the dog never got the chance to obey the command.

A shot rang out so loud that it sent chills down Dakota's spine, and Rusty let out a heart-breaking yelp before dropping to the ground.


End file.
